School Days
by HammyTheShark
Summary: This is a story of love, friendship, betrayal, cheating, and the worst of all, a broken heart. Things change when Bonnible has to transfer to another school, all because of one girl. But this is not no ordinary story, no. This is something that will either confuse you, or just leave you hanging. contains Futa, you do not like then go away. Main; Bubbline, Bonni X lots of them
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFiction, so please do be kind. I decided that my first pairing shall be Bubbline, for I adore them. This is rated M for a reason people, if you do not like Futas or anything that is to happen, then read no more. go away. That is all you have to do. There is going to be a lot of smut in this story. **

_**~HammyTheShark~**_

**Bubblegum's P.O.V.**

She took off her clothes, one piece by one, a sly smile as she removed her underwear and came walking up to me. She pulled my shirt over my head, my pink hair falling to my sides as she unhooked my bra, letting my b-cups fall in place. She picked one with her hand, her mouth sucking on a bud. I softly moaned out, my hands trailing down her toned stomach and cupping her bubble butt. Then she let one hand wonder down, touching the bulge that was growing in between my legs. Her warm touch make me buckle my hips into her hands, and I could hear the sly grin that came. "Here, let me make this better for you." She said as she unbuttoned my pants, pulling it down and pulling down my plain boxers and showing my growing erection.

She gripped the tip of my cock, making me softly gasp out. Licking her lips as she lowered her head, opening her mouth as her tongue slipped out and left a thin line of saliva before she put it in her mouth. I moaned out, her tongue flicking against my shaft as her mouth became a suction cup and bobbed her head up and down, grazing her longer canines against my shaft. I ran my fingers in her long black hair, then pulling slightly when she started to massage my balls, swollen with my cum. "Ah! I-I-Im gonna cum!" I said, releasing my load in her mouth as she swallowed it, white fluids dripping down her face as she licked it off her lips. "You came a lot, but are you ready for the main course?" She asked, pushing me gently down as she grabbed at my erection, positioning herself before she plunged herself onto me. She moaned out in bliss, and I groaned at feeling the soft warm insides surrounding my cock. I looked at her, and she smiled before she started to move slowly, her pale completion with a light blush on her face. Her grey nipples sticking out, her small and plump breasts bouncing up and down as she started to place her hands on her nipples, massaging them and rolling them in between her fingers. I leaned heavily back into the pillow, my eyes closed as I was in full bliss. Our breaths came out short and ragged, and I could feel her walls clench, she was close, and so saw I. "M-Marcy! I-I'm!" I said, trying to find the right words but I just couldn't talk. "I know! M-Me too!" She gasped out, and I bit down on my bottom lip as I came. Soon, she laid on me, our breaths short and slowly she looked up at me. With her crooked smile, she flashed a toothy grin, her long canine teeth showing. "That was great Bonni." She said as I lightly chuckled. "Yeah, it sure was." I said and we soon drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up, I was alone. I sat up, the sheet covering my lower half. There was a folded piece of paper on my desk. I picked up and unfolded it.

_Sorry Bonni. I had an important call and I had to go home for a while. Sorry I can't be there when you go to your new school.  
-Marceline The Vampire Queen_

I rolled my eyes as I threw the paper aside, standing up and I pulled my boxers on and a black rock shirt. I pulled my hair into a loose ponytail, then I took a look at the time. It was 6:18, no too late. I then took off the sheets, and put fresh ones on. I looked around, seems that she left her bass again. I sighed. I picked it up with extra care, and I put it in the closet where no one should be able to see it for now.

I took a quick shower, and I came out with a pair of black loose fitting pants, and a regular sized pink shirt. I took another look at the clock. 7:15. Damn it! I'm late! I panicked, looking around for the car keys and soon trying to get my paperwork all sorted. School starts at 7:30! I quickly put the papers in my bag, then I quickly put a leather jacket on, (which Marcy picked out for me) and I ran outside. With all the papers in my bag, I got in my car and put the keys in the ignition, then I took off to the school. Just before I forget, Marceline is a year older than me, which makes her a third year in high school. So she is 18. But anyway, once I got to school, I parked and saw that there was still some students outside. I checked my bag, and I groaned in disgust. I forgot my student I.D. I leaned back into the seat, burrowing my eyebrows and I then jumped as I heard a knock on the window. I turned and I saw a boy, he looked like a freshman. He had on a white beanie, which basically covered all of his hair. And he had blue eyes. He smiled and waved. I waved back as I put the folder in my bag, and he stepped aside as I got out of the car. He was actually quite small, a white shirt and white shorts was really it seemed all he wore. "Hi. I-I'm Finn. I'm a freshman." He said with a light blush.

"Hello, I'm Bubblegum. An I'm a Junior." I said, and he nodded as a guy with sandy blonde hair came walking up. "What's up Finn? Hey, who's the new girl?" He asked, his eyes a dark brown and he had on a bland yellow shirt and black pants. "This is Bubblegum, and she's a Jr." He said and his friend smiled. "Well then, nice to meet ya. I'm Jake, Senior. Need anything, don't hesitate to ask." He said, before flashing a toothy grin. "Thank you, but I have to be going now." I said as I locked my car and walked past them. Then my phone rang, and I fished it out of my jacket pocket and I saw that it was Marceline. I answered it. "Yo! How's the new school?" She asked. I sighed. "Not going very well. I have to find the principal's office soon, and I met these two guys, one's a freshman and the other is a senior. Damn, I don't see my brother anywhere." I said as I looked around the cafeteria. I heard her stifle a laugh. "How can you not find him? He has pink hair!" I rolled my eyes. "Haha very funny." I said and soon I saw him waving me over. "Oh wait. Found him. See you later." I said and I hung up on her as I came up to him. "Bonni! You're here!" He said as he gave me a hug. "Hello Ben." I said and I got out of his hug. "So, need help finding the principal's office?" He asked. "Yeah, this is a pretty big school." He smiled. "I know. There are a few rooms that aren't even in use!" He said (Hint hint) and I just rolled my eyes. "Anyways, come on. Let me show you around."

**Marceline's P.O.V.**

After she hanged up on me, I just shoved the phone back in my pocket, and I looked at Marshall. He was lying on the couch, asleep. I picked up a heavy magazine, rolling it up as I walked near him. I brought it up high above my head, then I brought it down hard and slapped him hard in the head. "Ow! Fuck! Marceline! What was that for?" He asked, and I smiled smugly. "Just because you barely graduated doesn't mean that you can laze around now." I said as I started to look around the other piles of magazines. He just groaned as he sat up, scratching his head. "Alright fine. I'll go and find something to just so that you don't hit me with that again." He said as he stood up. I picked up a magazine, looking at the cover before throwing it at the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Look at the front cover." I said as he bent down and picked it up, flipping it over his face turning a light shade of pink before it went away. "What? A boy has needs you know?" He said with a grin. I just scoffed and turned away. Wait, d-does that mean Bonni? A image of Bonni jerking herself off to a magazine came into my head, making me stop what I was doing. The way her face was flustered, her hand gripping her cock that was at its peak, the tip oozing out pre-cum, then when she came, it just made me stop. "What, can't take the idea?" He asked jokingly, but I just slapped him again. "It's nothing like that." I said as I grabbed my keys and went out. I need to see her, okay, lets see. What time is her lunch? I reached in my shoulder bag and I pulled out her class schedule copy she gave me and I looked for lunch. Okay, after 4th period, after 11:20 she can leave campus for an hour. I'll have to talk with her then. I should have looked at her place in the morning. Hold on, she gave the spare keys, so she won't mind right?

I got on my motorcycle, putting my key in the ignition and I turned it, hearing the engine purr to life. Then I drove off to her apartment. I opened her door and ran in her room, before closing the door and locking it. I went in her bedroom, looking under the bed. I only saw nothing. I sighed. I went to her dresser, looked in her underwear/boxers draw and still nothing. Did the same in everything else and the same answer. Nothing. I looked in her closet, nothing. Then I looked behind her box of shoes, and there laid a medium sized shoe box. I reached back there and picked it up, sitting down on her bed, she put new sheets on. I looked back, and I lifted the top off, and there sat a book. I picked it up and flipped through a few pages, nothing too interesting. Then as I was about to put the book back, there was a corner slightly sticking up. I put the book aside and I picked at the flap, and once I could get my finger under, I pulled it back. And there laid a good stack of porn magazines. I stared at it before I grabbed the first one in the pile. It showed a girl with big breasts, a black thong and she held a strap on in her hands, slightly bending over as her breasts were hung low. I narrowed my eyes and I shoved it in my shoulder bag, putting it back and then I left. I got back on my motorcycle and I looked at the time on my phone. It was 10:46. About a half hour or so. Damn it. This is going to be great. I sighed and leaned slightly back on the motorcycle. Sure, I had school and all, but I got a day off. And since I'm a Senior, I can get one day off a week, which I normally spend with Bubblegum. But I really need to talk to her about that stupid porn mag! I sighed and looked up. Then my phone started to ring, and I looked at the caller I.D. It was Bubblegum. Perfect. "What's up?" I tried to sound like nothing happened, and luckily it worked. "Sorry Marcy. I forgot my school I.D. Can you get it for me?" She asked. Nice timing. "Sure. Just give me ten minuets." I said and she then hanged up. "No 'I love you' anymore." I mumbled as I got off my bike, went back in the apartment, went looking around, and after a while of looking, I found it. "Her school is Baltman High, and my school is Nevermone, huh." I said to myself as I walked out. I took another look at the clock, and it was 11:28. Damn it. I was late. Should I call her? Nah. Let her deal with this for a little bit. I do remember reading that you cannot eat unless you have your I.D.

After a good ten minuets, I got to her school. Signed in and took a visitor sticker and stuck it on my pants leg. I looked at the girl at the office. "I'm here to see Bonnibel Bubblegum." I said and she nodded her head. Then she picked up a phone and over the intercom you could hear, "Bonnibel Bubblegum. Come to the front office." I almost started laughing, hearing that she said Bonnibel like that. After a few minuets, she came up with a pissed off look on her face. "What?" I asked smugly. Then her face lightened up a bit, and she have me a hug. "I got your I.D. How could you forget?" I had to ask. "I was in a rush." She said. Then I lead her away from the office area, more into a disclosed area. "Hey, I have to ask you something." I saw her face go slightly pale. "W-What?" I smirked to myself as I reached in and pulled out the dirty magazine. Then her face went pale. I smiled smugly as I rubbed it in her face. "So, mind explaining?" I asked, and she just started stuttering. "I-I-It w-was g-given to me by a friend a-and-" I pressed my finger to her lips. "Shh. It fine that you jerk yourself to, *ahem* these types of girls, but wouldn't it be better if I did it for you?" I asked slyly, whispering in her ear as her face turned a light pink. "But Marcy, we're at school and-"

"And it's lunch break. So, lets enjoy this small time we have together." I said as I pulled her into an abandoned music room and locked the door. I leaned in and kissed her, snaking in my tongue and my hand went right in her pants and I started to massage her balls, making her moan and buckle her hips into my hand. I chuckled in the kiss, pinning her against the wall as I broke the kiss, going down on my knees as I pulled down her pants, showing her erection. Right away I put my mouth on it, sucking hard while she started to slide down, and I reached under her shirt, under her bra and started to play with one nipple. She gasped out, her hands on my head as I bobbed my head down faster, and soon she grunted as she sprayed her cum in my mouth, swallowing it as I pulled away. "That's much better that jerking yourself right?" I asked, and she nodded her head. I pulled down my pants, pulled down my wet underwear and showed my wet pussy. "Come on, surely you don't want to skip this chance right?" I whispered in her ear and she leaned in close. "Like hell I will." She said and I smiled as I positioned myself, then I slowly let her enter me. I gasped out, an she was moaning low. "Y-You're all the way in." I said, and she nodded as she suddenly flipped over somehow, where she was on top. Now I like it when she gets rough. "Marcy, I-Im gonna fuck you good." She said with lust laced in her voice. I smiled. "Then fuck me." I said. She smiled as she started to thrust, her body rocking against mine. I wrapped my arms around her neck, and she leaned down and kissed me. She kept thrusting harder and harder, her cock plunging in deeper and deeper. I gasped out as she hit the end, making me groan out. She was grunting, little balls of sweat forming at the top of her forehead. The sound of skin hitting skin was all I could hear, and now that I think about it, the music rooms here were soundproof. Then she hit the end, making me groan hard and loud, and she gasped out as she sprayed her load inside me. It flowed out, making a small puddle in between us. She pulled out her softened cock, heavily panting as she leaned against the wall. I sat up, my stomach feeling warm as I reached for my shoulder bag and brought out a small tissue pack and handed one to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm actually surprised that some people reviewed this, but asked about why really... But anyways, I took my time writing this and i realized that the first chapter was waay to short. So, this is going to be longer a little. Enjoy!**

**~HammyTheShark~**

Chapter 2

BubbleGum's P.O.V.

Me and her were now sitting in the room, cuddling as she then jumped up. "I forgot something!" She said, going over to her bag and she looked at me. "You have P.E. next hour right?" She asked. "Yeah, what about it?" Then she brought out a small plastic bag. "Because, I figured that you might be needing this." She opened it up and brought out a cup. I looked at her with a serious look. "Really?"

"What? You might get hit, and who knows how much it might hurt. So, just use it." She said as she tossed it my way. "Anyways, are you gonna get rid of those magazines now?" I pouted. "There is nothing wrong with having them." Marcy sighed. "Fine, but just don't let me catch you with them. Otherwise then I will burn them myself." She threatened. This is too embarrassing. "But anyways, I wonder why your brother made you want to come here in the first place. He normally isn't lonely, and that's what Marshall said before." She said as he turned to face me. "Don't really know. But he better pay for making me transfer in my Jr year."

I said as I closed my eyes and slowly opened them. "He better, for it was so much fun having you back over at Nevermone, a lot better." She said as she wriggled her eyebrows. I just smirked before playfully pushing her. She then took a look at her phone, an she sighed in dismay. "Maybe it was had to deal with that stupid incident with Ruby, and I do forgive you for that. It was all her fault. Sorry bubblegum, got to go. You know how Marshall is if I'm not home around this time on my days off." She said as she picked up her pants and slid them on. "Later. Love ya." She said as she pecked me on the cheek and left. I put my own pants back on, taking a look at the cup and shrugged as I stuffed it into my front pocket. I stood up, dusting off the imaginary dust as I head out.

Lunch was pretty much over when I got my food. Finn was sitting by some girl who looked just like him. Except she had a skirt, and she had a bunny beanie that showed her one soft curl blonde hair. I sat away from them, looking down at the pre-cooked food, this is so distasteful. "Hey Bubblegum. I want you to meet someone." Finn said as he came walking up with that girl beside him. She waved a quick hello, and I nodded. "This is my twin sister, Fiona." He said. "Hello, I'm bubblegum. I'm a junior." I said for my introduction. She smiled and her sky blue eyes shone with excitement. "Say, is your hair really pink?" Everyone always ask that question. "F-Fiona! That's rude! T-That's why I didn't ask!" Finn yelled, making her pout. "B-But! I just had to." She said while looking away. I laughed a little, making them look my way. "I don't mind. And for some reason, yes, my natural hair color is pink." I said. Then her eyes gleamed.

"Then are you Gumball's younger sister?" I looked at her surprised. "Y-Yeah. What about it?" I asked, and she came closer to me. "Then tell me, what is his type of-" Fiona was cut off, a yell making her stop and turn. "Fiona!" Her face sank, and she smiled politely before running away. A girl, with long light blonde hair, almost white, was chasing after her, her light hazel eyes engulfed in anger. I looked at Finn and he shrugged. "That's Fiona's friend Cake. I wonder what she did." He said as he looked their way and he turned to face me. "Where were you anyways? I wanted you to meet another person that you might like." He said doubtfully as he turned and faced me. I nodded my head. "I'm sure you'll like her. But one thing, she's the one stop for the whole school gossip, so watch out of something about you pops up." He whispered to me as he then waved and said 'laters' and left. I sighed and I ate a small portion of my fake food before the bell rang. I threw it in the trash and went to my fifth hour, which was the worst hour I could ever have, P.E. I had my P.E. uniform, and it was all one room with basically the girls. Then I saw Fiona. She was getting ready to throw off her blue long sleeved shirt when she spotted me. "Hey Bubblegum, nice to know we have 5th hour together." She said as she took off her shirt, showing her round and plump c-cups. I quickly turned away, pushing my bag with my uniform in front of my growing erection. "Y-Yeah." I said. She tilted her head slightly. "You okay, you're getting red. A-Are you sick or something?" She asked, making me take a step back. "Y-Yeah. I-It's kinda hot in here." I sorta lied, and she took another step closer, making her proud c-cups jiggle as I turned away from her. "Really? Maybe we should get you out of those clothes and into your P.E. uniform, it is better than pants and a jacket on." She said as she tried to push the bag out of my way. "N-No, I can do it myself." I said as I took a step back. Everyone was just about getting ready, taking their leave to the gym. And soon enough, it was only just is two. "I don't believe you." She said as she grabbed my bag, pulling on it hard as I tried I keep it to cover my erection. Her c-cups were basically flying all over the place, jiggling like jello in the bra that held it up. No! I must not look! I turned away from her again, this time I tried to pry her arms off of the bag, but I slipped and she fell forward, and I fell hard on my back.

She stumbled onto me, and I held up my arms to prevent her from falling on my erection. She smiled before moving my bag away, and I quickly pressed my thighs together, and I then pushed her up. I looked away, my face heavily blushing as I turned away from her. "Please, don't do that again." I said and she just smiled. "Why? Looking at your blushing face is just enough." She said and I could feel my blush deepening. "I'm already seeing someone." I said plainly, and I saw her face sink a little. "A-Anyways, we're late for P.E., I'm sure the instructor will come in soon an kick us out to the gym." I tried to persuade her, but she had a smirk that showed that I was wrong. She then looked down, curiosity in her sky blue eyes as reached for the hem of my pants and I reached out and stopped her. "What are you doing?!" I hissed in her ear, swatting her hands away.

She chuckled a little, looking up. "Say, who is the lucky guy? And how far have you two gone?" She asked. And here I thought that she was into my brother! "I-I thought that you were interested into my brother, not me." I joked a little, but she cocked her head to the side, her blonde curl falling to her side. "No, I wasn't finished yet. I was going to ask what is his type of romance? Because that surely would be great on someone like you, even if you do have someone, special." She whispered into my ear, and it sent shivers down my spine. No! I shouldn't be doing something like this! I held my arms up, keeping her at a distance. "Look, we barely met and I don't think that this is a way to start off a friendship." I said, making her lightly chuckle.

"I think that you got it wrong, for I don't want just a friendship with you, but after hearing so much from your brother, it really made me want you." She said slyly, making my eyes grow wide in fear. "W-Wait. Y-Y-T-This is wrong... W-Y-You shouldn't do this." I said shakily, my body shivering as her hand moved up my thighs, the other on my chest as she pushed me down. "O-Oi! T-This is wrong." I tried to say, but it came out as a whimper as she moved my legs apart, her eyes wide as she saw the tent that formed in my pants. She smirked. "Well what do you know? Who would have thought that you had something like this in between your legs? And just think you got turned on by my boobs." She smirked even more, licking her lips as she cupped my balls through the cloth, making me softly moan out. She moved up, quickly using her hand and pinning my hands above my head. She smiled before she leaned down and kissed me, leaving a sour taste as she was unbuttoning my pants and I tried to move away, but it was useless.

"Shh. Don't make any more sudden moves, for I'm gonna send you to heaven." She said, which sounded very odd. Keeping her hand up, she used one hand and moved my pants down, exposing my boxers and she let it slid out of the hole, my erection at its full peak. Her face was slightly flustered, but compared to mine, she was acting more calm. Then she opened her mouth slowly, letting a thin line of saliva drip down on the heated meat. It twitched, making me groan out softly, biting down on my bottom lip as another hit the head of my dick, making me groan hard. She smiled before she released my wrists, and she unhooked her bra and she grabbed her c-cups, quickly pushing them against the shaft of my cock, making me gasp out. She started to rub it up and down, the head sticking out as she licked the tip, her tongue hitting places that even Marceline could never reach. The softness of her boobs pressing against my heated dick, it felt wonderful. I started to moan out, trying to hold it in but in the end I failed. Soon, I was pushing down her head, disappointed in my actions. "T-This I-Is to d-distasteful!" I moaned out, heavily panting and I closed my eyes as I sprayed out my cum into her mouth, spilling out of her mouth and onto her naked chest and onto my pants. I leaned forwards, panting while I looked at her. She had a smug look on her face, and I knew this was going to be like the incident with Ruby. She then smirked as she pulled her skirt down, and with a sly whisper she said, "Lets finish this."

Marceline's P.O.V.

I sighed as I laid down on my bed, staring at the wall. This really confuses me, especially after the incident with Ruby. I narrowed my eyes at the ceiling. That incident was the whole cause of this. Why she had to transfer was all because of that bitch. Fucking whore! Sure, I forgave Bubblegum and all, only because Ruby started it, but it's all because of her that she had to transfer. The blackmail, then the threats that I had to leave her alone or else. But we never found out who that girl really was, she only called herself 'Ruby' and that was all we knew. But then she slipped one little paper into the principal's office and then Bubblegum was expelled. I closed my eyes. Everything changed with that whole week. I slowly opened my eyes, lifting my arm up as my pale arm showed in the sun. It's kinda sad how I got the title, 'Marceline the Vampire Queen', but now I can threaten any kid I want in my school. It's not my fault that I have longer canine teeth and pale looking skin, not to mention the red eyes and long black hair. It's just my natural looks, and that I have a skin problem with the sun, which causes blisters to form if Im out longer than an hour with no jacket. And not to mention my odd craving for red fruits that people assume are blood food. They were so stupid. I rolled my eyes at that thought. I really don't want something like that to happen again, and I don't really trust the people there. I have a hunch that someone is going to stir up trouble again, so, maybe I should try to transfer. That wouldn't be a too bad of an idea. Wait, I'm a senior, and the bad thing is that I have to finish the rest of my tests. Damn it. She had to transfer in the middle of her exams for the college that she was trying to apply for. Now it was all ruined. Sorry Bubblegum, if I had only watched out more carefully, then none of this would had happened. But then again, this could happen for a reason. I thought as I placed my hand on my lower abdominal area. Then my phone started to ring and I took a look at the caller I.D. "What is it Felicia?" I asked, and a voice was on the other side, light breathing. "I think that you need to come here."

Fionna's P.O.V

I gasped out, BubbleGum's dick was slowly opening my insides, making it painful but soon filled with pleasure. My face was flustered, but compared to BubbleGum's light pink completion, it seems that she turned a dark shade of red. "So, who is the one that you are seeing? Is it a guy, or another girl?" I asked, but she ignored me as she grunted as she was all the way in. I slowed my breath, adding a cocky smile as she was trying to hold in her moans. I took a slow deep breath, calming myself down as I started to grin against her. She groaned out, and I softly moaned out as I looked down at her. "N-No." She moaned out, and I leaned down, to where only inches were separating us. "Oh? Are you sure?" I asked, and she quickly nodded her head. I only softly chuckled before I leaned in real close to her ear, licking her lobe, making me hips thrust harder into me. I smiled as I snaked my hand down under her shirt, cupping he breast and pinching her nipple. Another hard thrust, I leaned back, moving up and down as I looked down at her. "It sure seems like your body don't want to stop~" I said smugly before I gasped out, she was hitting the end. I started to gasp out more, the sound of skin hitting skin was all that we could hear, our juices leaking off each other, creating a slick movement, quick and fast, and soon her hands were on my thighs, pulling me Harding into her groin, and she was thrusting even harder, hitting spots that I never knew existed. "Yes! Harder!" I was soon yelling, my hands massaging y nipples as she was pushing her hips upwards and thrashing against me. I groaned as she went in deeper, her cock thrashing against the end, and our pants became heavier, the smell of sex was clear in the locker room, but I need to end this. I started to move even faster, matching her thrusts and I was gasping out harder. Her grunts were harder, sweat dripping off her chin and onto her exposed chest as I leaned forward and started to lick her nipples, the salty taste of her sweat mixing in with my saliva. My moans were muffled, and her groans and grunts were getting louder as I sat up, panting heavily. "I-Im gonna cum!" I said aloud as I felt her dick swell up as she gasped out, sending her sticky load inside me. I got off her softening dick, taking in deep breaths as her cum leaked from my pussy, dripping onto the tiled floor. She was taking in deep breaths, her eyes closed as she was calming herself down. I picked up my scattered clothes, picking it up and quickly changing into my P.E. uniform as Bubblegum propped herself up. "This is a bad day..." I heard her mumble to herself as she pulled her boxers up, then sliding her pants up as she turned away as she pulled her shirt down. "...is not going to like this." She softly mumbled, but I couldn't make out the name. I shouldn't push it too far yet, not until Ruby gets the next plan in action. I walk out, leaving Bubblegum all alone and I step out in the hall, looking at my phone as I dialed the number. I lifted it up, up close to my ear as the line rang once, and a frail voice answered, a small cough at the end. "What is it Fionna? I'm busy." She said angrily as I heard a soft moan in the background. "Wow, didn't realize you had company. Well, call me when you're done. I finished Gumball's sister, and you will not believe what happened." I said as I heard a sly laugh. "Alright. 'Till then." And the line hanged up, and I just groaned as I put my phone in my pocket, my eyes narrowing down as the wall. Now, all there is left is for 'her' to arrive.

**So, what do you all think? What's gonna happen? Who is 'Ruby'? And all that tithes fun stuff. Tell me. **


End file.
